Percakapan Kecil Kita
by Diochrome
Summary: Tentang Ayase Eli yang tak lulus ujian masuk universitas, kemudian tak sengaja menyelematkan Sonoda Umi yang berniat melakukan bunuh diri. Eli mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri ke Umi dengan menyapanya setiap hari, membangun percakapan kecil, membongkar satu per satu masalah yang dirahasiakan oleh Sonoda Umi sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. CH5 UP!
1. Chapter 1 berawal dari laut

Hari itu adalah pelepasan siswa kelas tiga—di musim semi yang jalan-jalannya masih ditutupi oleh salju; sepertinya musim dingin menolak untuk pergi lebih cepat—walaupun begitu matahari seperti hendak mencairkan salju-salju yang hampir menutupi seluruh jalan, tapi tidak seperti matahari yang terik, suasana hati para adik kelas sangatlah mendung, mereka menangis karena berpisah dengan kakak kelas kesayangan mereka. Banyak diantara mereka saling berbagi momen terakhir mereka sebelum sang kakak kelas melangkah keluar dari sekolah menjalani kehidupan yang baru di luar sekolah entah sebagai mahasiswa atau sebagai pekerja di kedai milik keluarganya sendiri—membantu usaha keluarga.

Dari semua kejadian itu di sinilah aku sekarang, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan semuanya, meskipun telah banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah; seperti melakukan pentas seni, festival kebudayaan, kegiatan osis, kamping bersama anggota osis, atau hanya sekedar berdiri di lorong kelas membicarakan hal ini dan itu. Semuanya mungkin akan membuatku bersedih ketika mengingatnya kembali suatu hari nanti.

Tak mau berlama-lama di ruang kelas yang mulai terasa dingin dan asing, aku melangkah keluar dari kelas, tak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan teman sekelasku. Kutatap wajahnya yang sepertinya baru saja selesai menangis. Tanpa ingin terlibat suatu percakapan tak berarti aku kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucapku seraya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam kelas yang kosong.

* * *

 _Fiksi penggemar ini hanya berisi percakapan ringan antara Eli dan Umi. Dibuat agar pembaca tahu betapa manisnya mereka berdua saat berinteraksi._

 ** _Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab._**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

 _ **Percakapan Kecil Kita**_ oleh __Owldio

Alternate Universe.

* * *

 _Chapter 1—_ berawal dari laut

* * *

Dalam masa-masa sulit, kita pasti pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, berpikir betapa tidak bergunanya semua yang telah kita lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, berpikir bahwa kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan; dan terkadang kita pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja. Aku baru saja melewati masa-masa sulit itu; nyaris saja aku menenggelamkan diriku ke tengah laut—laut yang berada tepat diseberang jalan di depan rumah kerabatku—saat mengetahui bahwa aku tidak lulus ujian masuk ke universitas yang kuinginkan aku segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah laut, namun niat bunuh diri itu langsung sirna ketika aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak dapat mati jika hanya dengan menenggelamkan diriku ke tengah lautan—terlebih lagi tubuhku memiliki refleks untuk mengapung kepermukaan begitu aku menyentuh air, bakat alami seorang perenang dan penyelam; dan penari—haha.

Kutarik napasku dalam, menikmati udara segar kota kecil kelahiranku. Jika seandainya aku lulus ujian masuk universitas yang kuinginkan maka aku akan meninggalkan kota ini; aku juga akan meninggalkan laut ini, dan orang-orang yang selalu lalu-lalang di kota kecil ini—oh, sebenarnya aku tinggal di Tokyo, kota kecil ini hanya tempat kelahiranku, begitulah, setelah upacara kelulusan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah kerabatku yang jauh dari Tokyo. Apakah ini adalah sebuah keuntungan karena aku tidak lulus? Lalu aku masih dapat menghirup aroma segar pedesaan—maksudku, sebuah kota kecil yang sedang berkembang?

Aku tertawa. Menertawakan diriku yang terlalu berpikiran positif. Apa aku salah jika terlalu berpikiran positif? Sehingga aku menjadi tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun? Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Menangisi diriku yang selalu berpikiran positif. _Ah Ayase Eli, kenapa kau mendadak aneh begini?_ Aku menangisi diriku sendiri. Ah, seorang mantan ketua osis yang terlihat tegar dan dingin, menangisi masa mudanya! Memalukan sekali.

Di pinggir pantai ini sekarang aku berdiri, menikmati angin sore, menatap sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Aku menghela napasku untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum aku berniat untuk meninggalkan pinggiran pantai aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah laut, seorang gadis dengan _one piece_ putihdan rambutnya yang tergerai diterpa angin sore, sejenak aku terpana, aku seperti sedang menyaksikan sepotong adegan di dalam sebuah drama, dimana sang _heroin_ sedang mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan menenggelamkan dirinya ke tengah lautan. Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga aku hanya dapat melihat kepalanya saja dari tempatku berdiri; sebelum dia menenggelamkan dirinya aku tersadar; itu adalah percobaan bunuh diri yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan berkali-kali namun gagal karena refleksku dan ketidaksiapanku untuk mati!

Aku dengan tergesa berlari ke arahnya. "Untuk seorang gadis secantik dirimu ...

—bunuh diri itu dilarang!" teriakku. Cih. Gadis itu telah menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut dengan cepat kutarik lengannya dan kubawa gadis itu kepermukaan. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya; namun gadis berambut hitam itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, apakah aku terlambat? Apakah dia sudah mati? Aku mengecek denyut nadinya, walaupun lemah aku masih merasakan nadinya berdenyut. Kemudian aku teringat pelajaran kesehatan yang diajari guruku di sekolah; pertolongan pertama pada korban tenggelam; _cpr_!

" _Uhuk... uhuk_..."

"Ah, padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau sudah sadar! Tidak apa-apa yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Aku menghela napas lega, memeluk gadis itu erat setengah kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan diriku?" dalam pelukanku, suara yang terkesan memaksa keluar dari mulut gadis berambut tergerai itu.

Aku melepas pelukanku, tersenyum ke arahnya. " _Well_ , aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati begitu saja, sayang kan? Kau sungguh cantik." Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih untuk aksi penyelamatanmu."

Sinis. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh sinis. Aku memang sangat menyayangkan jika gadis cantik sepertinya mati begitu saja. Kenapa orang-orang ini memilih untuk bunuh diri _sih_? Apakah tekanan yang mereka dapatkan sangat besar dan tidak dapat ditangani sendirian? Oh ya, seperti diriku, tapi alasanku sungguh klise dan lebih seperti suatu alasan bodoh; tidak lulus ujian universitas _favorite_ lalu bunuh diri? Bodoh kan? Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya, hati nuraniku menolak untuk mati dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu; kalau saja aku punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal, mungkin tuhan yang akan menarik nyawaku. Setelah bertemu gadis ini aku jadi tidak ingin mati dulu. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya padamu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku Eli, Ayase Eli, sekarang kau mengenalku, ceritakan alasanmu untuk bunuh diri!" paksaku.

Gadis itu menatapku datar sambil menaikkan alisnya, aku yakin pasti dia sedang membatin betapa anehnya diriku.

"Aku tidak bunuh diri, aku hanya sedang menikmati keindahan laut dan ingin menyelam untuk sementara."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sepertinya kau memang berniat bunuh diri."

"Kau melihatku?" tanyaku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, dari pada aku, kau lah orang yang lebih terlihat untuk mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri," gadis itu menunjuk diriku. "Kau selalu memandang ke arah laut, tiba-tiba saja berteriak lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju laut, aku pikir kau itu gila, kau melakukannya hampir setiap hari—sejak kau ada di kota ini, aku tidak bisa tenang ketika melihatmu menghilang di tengah lautan, namun kau tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan, berteriak kesal dan kembali ke rumahmu."

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan cerita itu lumayan detail. Kau _stalker_?"

Gadis itu memerah. "A-aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu saat duduk di dermaga itu, aku mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, tapi aku tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mencoba melakukan hal gila itu seperti dirimu." Gadis itu menunjuk dermaga tua dibelakangku, aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menyaksikan semua aksi nekatku selama ini. Aku hanya terdiam setelah mendengar cerita yang disampaikannya. Terdiam dengan tatapan bodohku.

"Sonoda Umi."

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Gadis itu berdiri, membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku yang masih terdiam, seakan sedang berpikir, namun aku sebenarnya tak memikirkan apapun, kemudian hari itu berakhir begitu saja, hari-hari lainnya pun berlanjut; sudah hampir dua bulan aku menganggur di rumah kerabatku, namun tidak ada lagi percobaan bunuh diri yang coba kulakukan, aku juga tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakiku ke laut.

* * *

"Tidak kah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya kerabatku yang melihatku hanya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah _idol_.

Aku menatapnya malas, "aku sebenarnya datang kemari untuk bunuh diri..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ha?!" kerabatku menatapku tajam.

"Maksudku, aku kemari untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari dunia luar, ya, menjernihkan pikiran!" aku segera mengoreksi kalimatku sebelumnya sambil tertawa.

"Menjernihkan pikiran ya menjernihkan pikiran, tapi sudah dua bulan ini kau hanya tidur di tempat tidurmu dan duduk di sofa itu, punggungmu bisa mati rasa kalau kau tidak menggerakkannya seperti saat kau datang kemari pertama sekali."

"Jadi kau ingin aku mati?" Aku menggeliat malas di atas sofa menutup majalah yang sedari kubaca tanpa ketertarikan.

"Bukan begitu bodoh. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan sekarang kau berubah pikiran dan ingin hidup? Menjadi seorang pengangguran muda? Atau kau hanya sedang menunggu calon pengantinmu datang melamarmu?"

"Kumohon jangan bahas apapun soal pernikahan." Aku menutup telingaku.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak suka dengan topik itu, tapi paling tidak carilah udara segar Eli ... oh ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya.

"Rabu?" aku tertawa, bodoh _amat_! Peduli apa soal hari ini hari apa, semuanya sama saja kan? Toh matahari masih terbit pada tempatnya.

Kerabatku menjitak kepalaku. "Hari ini hari Senin, aku lebih menyukaimu saat masih menjadi ketua osis, kau lebih bertanggung jawab dan berwibawa."

Aku kembali tertawa. "Oh, aku hanya menjadi diriku sekarang."

"Pantas saja orang tuamu mengirimmu kemari, mereka ingin kau lebih bertanggung jawab." Dia memijat keningnya. "Dasar menyebalkan, sana keluarlah bermain untuk hari ini! Paling tidak Arisa masih lebih manis daripada dirimu."

"Ya, ya aku akan bermain."

Aku beranjak dari sofa melambaikan tangan pada kerabatku itu lalu meninggalkan rumah. Aku kemudian teringat dengan gadis yang kutemui hari itu, apakah dia masih melakukan aksi bunuh diri itu ya? Sudah hampir dua bulan aku tidak berjumpa dengannya, aku lalu berjalan ke arah laut, tidak seperti dua bulan yang lalu, sekarang jalanan cukup ramai, ternyata waktu dua bulan juga dapat membuat perubahan ya—walaupun tidak banyak _sih_ , jalan yang tadinya sepi menjadi lebih sedikit ramai begini, ya, ramai dengan pejalan kaki—rata-rata anak sekolahan lah yang menghiasi jalanan.

Aku berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap laut dari tempatku berdiri. Aku terus melihat laut itu hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Ayase Eli ... ?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. "Gadis yang mencoba bunuh diri waktu itu!" aku menunjuknya. "Kau masih hidup!"

"Tolong jangan sebut aku begitu, bukan kah aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku?" gadis itu protes. "Aku memang masih hidup, sudah kukatakan kan kalau aku tidak bunuh diri?"

"Maafkan aku, Shinoda Umi bukan?"

"Sonoda." Koreksinya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak di sini lagi, aku jadi sedikit merasa sedih."

Aku tertawa. "Jadi aku membuatmu sedih ya, kau pasti kesepian kan? Padahal kau tidak mengenalku." godaku.

"Apa-apaan?" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha, maafkan aku, sebenarnya dua bulan ini aku sibuk berhibernasi."

"Ha? Memangnya kau beruang?" dia tertawa.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Memangnya beruang melakukan hibernasi?" tanyaku.

"Yang benar saja! Kau tidak tahu?" Dia tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa di sini? Tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah?" aku menaikkan alisku, ah benar, ternyata gadis ini satu tahun lebih muda dariku, aku melirik dirinya dari bawah hingga atas, gadis itu—Sonoda Umi—menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?!" dia mencoba menutup mataku.

"Se-sebentar, aku tidak sedang melihat dadamu kok!" aku melangkah mundur, tanganku berusaha untuk meraih tangannya yang berusaha menutup mataku. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan keseimbanganku saat melangkah mundur, Sonoda Umi yang berusaha menutup mataku juga kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh menimpaku.

"Aduh..." aku mengaduh. Pendaratan yang sempurna pikirku. Kedua tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk—seperti jeli, tidak bukan, apa ini? Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku, tunggu—tunggu dulu, ini kan ... jangan bilang ... ?!

" _Kyaa!_ " teriak Sonoda Umi lalu menjitak kepalaku dengan tas yang di bawanya secara refleks. Wajah gadis itu merah padam.

"Ah, anu, aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku..." aku menutup wajahku dengan satu tanganku karena malu, tanganku yang satunya memegangi bekas jitakan Umi. "Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk melihat dadamu dan memegangnya, _hm_ , ya, itu murni kecelakaan, aku hanya sedang memperhatikan seragam sekolahmu." Ujarku.

Umi terdiam cukup lama dan kami berdua masih terduduk.

"Kita berdua perempuan seharusnya, tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku, aku melirik ke arahnya. Wajahnya masih memerah, namun air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya. Dia mengangis? Ah, gawat, bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia jadi terlihat manis sekali begitu? Hati kecilku tidak bisa berhenti berteriak. Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. Eli. Kau ini perempuan, perempuan tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada perempuan. Gawat, dia manis sekali... Eli sadarlah!

"Tolong! Kurangilah manismu sedikit saja, kau bisa membuat hatiku diabetes!" teriakku.

"Ha?!" Umi menatapku dengan wajah merah dan air matanya, tatapannya marah namun dia tidak terlihat marah, dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek karena permennya direbut. Dia kemudian bangkit lalu membalikkan badannya. "Bodoh! Dasar mesum!" teriaknya seraya berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan. Aku terus menatapnya berlari menjauh dariku, kemudian aku tersenyum.

Ah. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku ingin bertegur sapa dengannya. Kalau begini aku tidak ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku ingin mendekatinya. Aku ingin hidup. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan sekali ini saja! Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku akan minta maaf.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah dan kerabatku menyapaku kembali.

* * *

 _ **Percakapan selanjutnya?**_


	2. Chapter 2 manis pahit

_Fiksi penggemar ini hanya berisi percakapan ringan antara Eli dan Umi. Dibuat agar pembaca tahu betapa manisnya mereka berdua saat berinteraksi._

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

 _ **Percakapan Kecil Kita**_ olehOwldio

 _AU_. _OOC!_ Eli.

* * *

 _Chapter 2_ —manis pahit

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden hari itu, aku benar-benar belum dapat melupakan kejadian itu—maksudku, melupakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu? Ah yang begitu benar-benar sulit dan sejak hari itu aku belum bertemu dengan Sonoda Umi lagi, aku pikir dia marah, namun hari ini dia muncul di dermaga tempat dia sering berdiam diri memperhatikanku diam-diam, itu yang dikatakannya kan? Hari ini dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, dia duduk memegangi sebuah buku tulis dari tingkahnya sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku berjalan ke arah dermaga, menyapa Sonoda Umi yang tampak kesulitan itu.

"Shinoda Umi." Sapaku.

Umi hanya melirikku sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan PRnya. Aku berdiri di depannya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk berbicara padanya, " _anu_ , Umi, kejadian dua hari yang lalu, aku minta maaf ya." Aku memasang senyum terbaikku, akan tetapi Umi sama sekali tak menggubrisku. Aku melipat tanganku, bagsaimana ini? Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Pikirku. Aku mulai melakukan hal-hal konyol di depannya, mulai dari memasang wajah yang aneh, sampai bermonolog tanpa arti. Umi masih terdiam.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau tidak dapat melihatku lagi?!" aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Aku memang mahluk astral tak kasat mata, ah maafkan aku karena telah mengkhianatimu wahai manusia yang agung."

"Ah, berisik!" Umi menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berangkat ke sekolah. Kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya. "Dan lagi, Sonoda! Bukan Shinoda."

"Eh, aku? Sekolah? Kenapa?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, kemudian tersadar akan suatu hal, jangan-jangan Umi tidak tahu bahwa aku ini sudah tamat dari SMA—baru saja tamat _sih_ tepatnya.

"Umi, jangan-jangan kau berpikir bahwa kita seumuran?" aku memandang wajahnya.

Umi menaikkan alisnya. "Eh?" itulah responnya.

"Eh?" aku mengulang respon Umi sama bingungnya.

"Kita tidak seumuran?" tanya Umi.

Aku tertawa. "Aku baru saja lulus SMA, seharusnya tahun ini aku masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Seharusnya, _huh_?" Umi tersenyum penuh arti. "Ha! Maafkan aku yang menganggap kita seumuran, Ayase Eli- _san_." Umi menutup buku PR miliknya dan memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya, lalu menatap ke arahku. "Kau pasti sangat menanggur sampai-sampai mengganggu gadis remaja SMA sepertiku kan, Ayase Eli- _san_?" Umi melakukan penekanan pada sufiks –san yang ia gunakan dalam namaku. Eentah kenapa kalimatnya seperti menusukku dan penekanan sufiks – _san_ pada namaku itu benar-benar terkesan memaksa dan mengganggu.

"Kenapa diam saja Ayase Eli- _san_? Merasa tertusuk pedang _excalibur_?" tanya Umi lagi, dia berhasil menusukku lagi kali ini. Ah, gadis SMA yang satu ini ... tapi apa-apaan perumpamaannya itu, dia benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam memisalkan sesuatu—pedang _excalibur_ apanya, haha, memangnya yang menusukku itu Raja Arthur?

"Ah, ya, ya, aku memang sedang menganggur. Aku akui itu, Sonoda Umi- _san_."

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan menekan pada sufiks? Dasar tidak ada kerjaan."

"Sudah cukup." Aku menutup mulut gadis itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang mengerjakan PR kan tadi? Aku bisa membantumu mengerjakannya kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kembali buku PR yang telah disimpan ke dalam tasnya, walaupun terlihat ragu Umi tetap menunjukkan pekerjaan rumahnya itu padaku. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa soal yang tidak aku mengerti." Umi membuka buku itu dan menunjuk ke soal persamaan linier. _Soal semudah ini?_ Pikirku. Aku menunjukkan cara termudah yang kutahu untuk mengerjakan soal itu pada Umi, gadis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan penjelasanku.

"Jadi begitu, entah kenapa aku lebih mudah memahamimu apa yang kau ajarkan daripada guruku di sekolah." Kata Umi.

Aku tersenyum. "Guru di sekolah itu menjelaskannya terlalu rumit—bahkan bertele-tele, aku menyimpulkan apa yang mereka katakan dan menuliskannya kembali dengan gayaku sendiri agar mudah dimengerti, aku selalu melakukannya pada malam hari sebelum tidur."

"Ah, tak kusangka Ayase Eli- _san_ orang yang seperti itu."

"Iya kan? Ah, kau ingin mengatakan aku pintar kan? Namun dengan kalimat ganti 'orang seperti itu'." Aku mengangguk entah untuk apa. "Aku rasa ada kesalahan saat pemeriksaan kertas lembar jawaban tes masuk universitasku hingga membuatku tak lulus ujian masuk."

"Kalau menurutku, kau hanya belum beruntung, Ayase Eli- _san_." Umi tertawa. "Tapi mengatakan sendiri bahwa dirimu pintar itu tidak baik, kau malah terkesan sok pintar Ayase Eli- _san_ dan sombong."

Aku mencubit pipinya kesal mendengarkan fakta yang diucapkan oleh Umi secara gamblang tepat di depan wajahku. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Mungkin aku memang belum beruntung untuk memasuki universitas yang kuinginkan, tapi ketidak-beruntungan itu membawaku ke jalan yang lain, aku ada di sebuah kota kecil jauh dari Tokyo sekarang, bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik dan manis—yang hampir membuat diriku diabetes hanya dengan melihat tingkah lucunya, kadang tingkahnya yang lain dapat mengobati diriku yang terserang diabetes, dia seperti gula yang manis, dan terkadang dia seperti obat yang sangat pahit. Terlepas dari semua itu dia hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa saja. Jika saja aku lulus ujian masuk saat itu maka aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Umi sekarang ini kan? Aku tidak akan berinteraksi dengan Umi dan yang lebih parah lagi hatiku tidak akan terserang diabetes! Tunggu, bukannya itu bagus?

" _Awyasew Ewlie-shan shakwit twahu_."

Aku melepas cubitanku. "Maafkan aku, aku tak tahan ingin mencubit pipimu yang _berisi_ ini." Aku dapat melihat bekas cubitanku di pipinya, dengan rasa berasalah aku mengelus bekas cubitan itu. "Ah, sampai membekas begi—"

Umi dengan refleks menepis tanganku dan memegang bekas cubitan itu, "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Eh? Apa itu tadi? Aku menarik tanganku kembali. "Tidak apa-apa Umi." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

Aku merasa Umi membatasi dirinya setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dia seperti lebih meningkatkan pertahanannya—wajar sih, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila kejadian kemarin menimpaku, Umi memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus ya, apa dia seorang atlet?

Aku menatap pipinya yang kemerahan dengan perasaan setengah bersalah. "Coba sini kulihat, aku akan membacakan mantra penyembuhan." Candaku.

"Ha? Kau bodoh ya?" begitulah katanya, namun tangannya sudah tak menutupi pipi yang kemerahan itu lagi, Umi sepertinya menanggapi candaanku dengan serius. Akan tetapi dilihat bagaimana pun dia seperti ingin aku untuk mengucapkan mantra penyembuhan itu walaupun mulutnya berkata lain. Umi benar-benar gadis yang polos ya? Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke pipinya perlahan dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi mulus milik Sonoda Umi, lagi, dengan cepat gadis itu menutup pipinya dan menjauh dariku, telinga dan wajahnya memerah.

Ah. Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena melakukan hal gila pada seorang remaja SMA. Mana aku baru saja mengenalnya. Ah bagaimana ini? Aku menatap wajah Umi, sama seperti saat itu wajahnya memerah dan dia mengeluarkan air matanya. Ya! Inilah dia! Sisi manis Sonoda Umi. Umi yang akan memasang wajah merah dan mengeluarkan air mata! Terima kasih sisi bejatku, aku akan selalu merawatmu di dalam diriku. Eh? Tidak, bukan begitu!

Umi menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak. Dia menangis, gadis itu menangis ... eh, tunggu dulu, dia benar-benar menangis? Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kejahatan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menangis?

"U-Umi, apa yang terjadi? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Maaf telah menciummu!" kataku dengan rasa bersalah.

Umi menggelengkan kepalanya, wajah sedihnya disembunyikan di balik tas sekolahnya. Apa yang kulakukan? Ah bagaimana ini? Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya—ya, aku menciumnya _sih_ , tapi itu bukan kejahatan! Aku menolak itu disebut kejahatan! Saat itu aku hanya dapat mengusap kepalanya berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, aku benar-benar seperti dililit rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Rasanya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Umi. Melakukan hal seperti itu padanya untuk membuat Umi memperlihatkan wajah manisnya memang sebuah kesalahan. Sebelumnya adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin Umi memakluminya, tapi sekarang ... aku benar-benar mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Umi, jadi berhentilah menangis." Kataku.

Umi menarik ujung baju yang kugunakan ketika aku berdiri hendak melangkah menjauh darinya. Adegan ini! Mirip seperti drama yang sering kutonton, oh... oh... Umi berhentilah membuatku terus-terusan melihat sisi manismu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat saat ibuku sering mencium pipiku ketika aku kesakitan." Suaranya samar dan serak, namun aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui dirinya, aku mengelus kepala Umi lagi setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sonoda Umi, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, kami bahkan belum sedekat itu untuk berbagi cerita yang sangat tertutup, tapi aku ingin dekat dengannya, aku ingin berbagi cerita dengannya, cerita apapun itu, aku ingin terus memulai percakapan dengannya. Tidak ada alasan _sih_ kenapa aku ingin melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak butuh alasan untuk mendekati Umi. Karena aku orang mesum—tidak—karena aku adalah gadis baik hati yang tiba-tiba saja menolong Sonoda Umi ketika dia hendak menenggelamkan dirinya di laut saat itu. Ah, mengenai itu, apakah hari itu dia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri? Atau dia hanya mencoba untuk menyelam seperti yang dikatakannya? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin lebih mengenal Umi!

Melihat langit yang semakin gelap aku kemudian berkata. "Umi. Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

Umi yang telah berhenti menangis itu mengangguk.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanyaku.

Umi bangkit dari duduknya memberikan isyarat padaku agar mengikutinya.

"Kau ingin aku mengikutimu?" tanyaku lagi.

Umi mengiyakan dan mulai berjalan di depanku.

Aku yang berada dibelakang Umi mengikuti langkah kakinya, Umi terus berjalan hingga berhenti di suatu tempat yang tak asing, jadi rumah Umi ada di sini, melewati rumahku lalu di sampingnya adalah rumah Umi, jadi begi—

"Ha?! Kita tetangga?!" kagetku.

Umi tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ayase Eli- _san_."

Yang benar saja?! Aku tidak ingin percaya pada pernyataan bahwa dunia itu sempit, tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan—apa aku harus percaya pada kalimat itu? Heh, jadi apa hubungannya kalimat itu dengan rumah Umi? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, terlalu lama berada di dalam kepala sendiri seperti ini akan membuatku gila atau yang paling rendah, stres.

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Umi yang telah melangkah masuk. "Sampai jumpa besok juga, Umi." Kataku.

 _Sampai jumpa esok hari._

Kalimat itu berputar terus di otakku. Sampai jumpa esok hari, itu artinya aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Haruskah aku senang? Tentu saja! Tunggu aku Umi, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Ah, sepertinya kalimat itu agak salah. Coba kukoreksi, Umi aku akan menjadi temanmu selama setahun di kota ini!

* * *

 ** _Percakapan selanjutnya?_**


	3. Chapter 3 alasan

Setahun tidak akan terasa seperti setahun, tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari akan terlewati begitu saja. Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba saja hitunganku memasuki angka puluhan dan pada saat itu aku merasa kesepian.

* * *

 _Fiksi penggemar ini_ _hanya_ _berisi percakapan ringan antara Eli dan Umi._

 _Ditulis agar pembaca tahu betapa manisnya mereka berdua saat berinteraksi._

 _Ditambahkan drama segar setiap bertambahnya chapter._

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

 _Percakapan Kecil Kita_ oleh Owldio

Alternate Universe.

* * *

 _Chapter 3—alasan_

Hari-hari yang sama kembali terulang. Saat itu pagi yang lain datang, sang mentari muncul seolah tak pernah bosan untuk menyinari bumi, ungkapan itu seperti diriku yang tidak pernah bosan melirik ke arah jendela kamar milik Sonoda Umi dari rumahku—maksudku, rumah kerabatku. Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Umi dan aku bertetangga, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti menatap rumahnya. Aku bahkan sudah mengetahui di mana letak kamar milik Sonoda Umi berada, hanya dari memperhatikan rumah itu dan siluet Umi yang bergerak ke sana dan ke mari dari balik kaca jendela rumahnya. Aku kemudian menemukan fakta bahwa kamarku dan Umi ternyata bersebelahan, ya meskipun kamar yang kutempati sekarang bukanlah milikku, tapi fakta ini membuatku senang bukan main—aku nyaris saja menjadi penguntit mesum yang mencari-cari dimana letak kamar korbanku berada.

Umi dari balik jendela kamarnya menatapku tak suka ketika mendapatiku tengah terus-terusan memandang kamarnya dengan senyum misterius yang terukir pada wajahku. Kulambaikan tanganku saat Umi berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Selamat pagi, Umi! Sungguh kebetulan ya? Ternyata kamar kita bersebelahan. Aku senang sekali mengetahuinya."

"Kau seperti om-om mesum saja, Ayase Eli- _san_. Dasar _stalker_ mesum." Ujar Umi seraya menutup jendela kamarnya dengan keras. Sepertinya dia marah atau dia hanya malu? Aku menutup jendela kamarku pula dan turun ke lantai satu.

Oh, rumah kerabatku ini terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai pertama dibuat sebagai toko camilan—ya, kerabatku ini seorang pemilik toko camilan di suatu kota kecil yang jauh dari Tokyo—dan lantai keduanya adalah rumah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Lantai kedua; ya, rumah. Sudah, begitu saja. Aku melihat kerabatku yang tengah mempersiapkan tokonya, kusapa dirinya lalu dia melirikku.

"Hai kerabat, selamat pagi."

"Tumben sekali, pagi-pagi begini kau bersemangat Eli?" tanyanya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum terlebarku. "Aku akan betah berada di sini selama setahun, kerabat."

Kerabatku melipat tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya kau datang kemari untuk belajar? Maksudku, Nenek pasti mengirimmu kemari agar kau belajar sesuatu di sini, setelah tak lulus ujian masuk universitas."

Aku tertawa. "Belajar? Aku masih memiliki satu tahun di sini, aku bisa bersantai untuk beberapa bulan kan?"

Kerabatku menghela napasnya. "Kau mengisolasi dirimu dua bulan tanpa melakukan apapun, lalu sebulan percobaan bunuh diri, setahun tidak berarti setahun Eli. Oh, kau bisa belajar bersama Sonoda Umi jika kau mau. Aku lihat kalian selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini."

"Umm ..." aku tampak berpikir, mengingat kapan aku bertemu Sonoda Umi untuk pertama kali. "Ah, aku bertemu dengannya di laut." Ingatku.

"Jangan bilang dia melihatmu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Dia berteman denganmu pasti karena kasihan."

" _Cih_. Tahu apa kau kerabatku yang cantik? Dia memang melihatku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tapi dia tidak berteman denganku hanya karena kasihan melihatku yang terus frustasi ini." Jelasku.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti, jadi, sekarang mau kemana?" tanya kerabatku.

"Belajar." Jawabku singkat.

"Ha?" kerabatku terkejut.

Aku memang akan pergi untuk belajar hari ini, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah membuang waktu tiga bulanku dengan percuma, memikirkan untuk melakukan bunuh diri dan bermalas-malasan, satu tahun tidak akan terasa seperti setahun, aku setuju dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kerabatku itu, meski menyangkal perkataan yang diucapkannya, namun semua itu adalah fakta menyakitkan bagiku.

"Tidak usah sampai terkejut begitu, sampai jumpa." Kulambaikan tanganku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah itu.

Satu-satunya tempat yang masih jelas kuingat di kota kecil ini adalah perpustakaan dan sebuah toko bunga di dekat sekolah. Aku pernah datang kemari sebelumnya, waktu itu saat aku tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan urusan OSIS, aku sempat jatuh sakit dan dirawat selama sebulan, lalu orang tuaku mengirimku kemari untuk penyembuhan— _refreshing_ , kata mereka. Dan ketika aku di sini, ada dua tempat yang sering aku kunjungi, yang pertama perpustakaan kota dan yang kedua adalah sebuah toko bunga di dekat sekolah—kalau tidak salah letaknya di samping tempat Umi bersekolah. Masing-masing tempat itu memberikanku pengalaman dan kenangan tersendiri dan yang paling aku suka adalah ketika seseorang di toko bunga itu memberikan sebuah bunga padaku, aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mengingat siapa orang itu. Kalau bisa, selagi aku di sini aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sekali lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, membawa sebuah tas tangan kecil berisi sebuah buku tulis yang lebarnya sama dengan tas tangan itu, tentu saja aku tak lupa membawa perlengkapan menulis. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih jam sembilan pagi, aku rasa aku akan berdiam diri di perpustakaan sampai jam sekolah selesai, lalu aku akan membuat seolah-olah diriku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sonoda Umi di jalan dan berjalan pulang ke rumah bersamanya. Aku benar-benar jenius. Aku tertawa, mengabaikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku berdehem sekali. Kembali berjalan dalam diam menuju perpustakaan, oh ya, untuk pergi menuju perpustakaan kota aku harus melewati toko bunga dan sekolah Umi, dalam perjalanan itu aku tak sengaja melihat Umi yang tengah berbincang bersama seseorang yang tak kukenal. Aku menatap mereka dari kejauhan, entah kenapa aku malah bersembunyi dari jarak pandang mereka.

Kutepuk dahiku ringan, "kenapa aku malah bersembunyi?" tawaku. Aku kembali berjalan, melewati Sonoda Umi yang tak menyadariku. "Umi?" aku berpura-pura terkejut.

Umi menolehkan kepalanya. "Ayase Eli- _san_? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Umi.

Aku berjalan ke arah Umi, orang di samping Umi memandangku bingung. "Aku sedang menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar ujian masuk tahun ini, kebetulan saja aku melihatmu di sini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kutatap wajah orang yang berada di samping Umi, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Umi. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku padanya.

Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku Kousaka Honoka teman sekelas Umi. Anda, Ayase Eli- _san_? Orang yang mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di laut?" dia balik bertanya.

Kunaikkan alisku, kutatap tajam ke arah Sonoda Umi yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu melihatku menatapnya. "A-aku ti-tidak menceritakan apapun padanya, Ayase Eli- _san_." Gagap Umi.

Kuhela napasku berat. "Sudahlah, jadi, kenapa kalian di sini? Kalian bolos ya?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Umi masih mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuhela lagi napasku. "Aku tidak akan melapor. Jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kami tidak bolos kok." Jawab Honoka. "Sekolah sedang direnovasi, jadi jam sekolah hanya sampai setengah hari." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau mau berbohong pakai alasan yang jelas, Honoka- _kun_. Masih jam sembilan begini, sekolah baru saja dimulai." Aku tertawa. "Mau ikut ke perpustakaan kota bersamaku?" tawarku. "Paling tidak di perpustakaan kalian tidak akan bertemu orang yang akan mengenal kalian kan?"

"Ide bagus!" Umi menarik tanganku. "Honoka, kembali lah ke sekolah, aku akan berada di perpustakaan bersama Ayase Eli- _san_. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut membolos."

Eh? Apa katanya barusan? Ah, jadi begitu. Jadi, Sonoda Umi berniat untuk membolos hari ini. Kulirik tangan Umi yang menggenggam lenganku, jemari yang bersentuhan dengan kulit lenganku terasa lembut, hatiku bergetar, wajahku seakan memanas. Aku tersenyum. Aku dan Umi telah meninggalkan Honoka yang sekarang pasti sedang berlari kembali ke sekolah. Kupasang wajah kecewa ketika Umi melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membolos?" tanyaku. Umi diam, matanya menatap mataku dalam sunyi. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu ya? Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaanku." Aku menatapnya serius. "Umi. Kenapa saat itu kau mencoba menenggelamkan dirimu ke laut?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman. Gadis itu meninggalkanku di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan dalam diam. Kutatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Rahasia apa yang sedang disembunyikan olehnya? Banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui dari gadis ini dan hal-hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran padanya. Alasan yang dikatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu tidak masuk akal, aku yakin dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kenapa aku harus peduli? Bukan kah aku kemari hanya untuk fokus pada ujian masuk universitas? Ya, benar sekali, tapi aku ingin berubah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Ayase Eli yang hanya memiliki satu teman selama tiga tahun di sekolah. Bukan hanya itu, kalau aku bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dari kesendiriannya, bukan kah aku menjadi orang yang sangat hebat? Umi ... aku akan menjadi lebih dekat denganmu! Dan siapa itu Kousaka Honoka? Kenapa aku cemburu!


	4. Chapter 4 Ayase Eli

Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri dan aku ... bahkan saat orang itu terlihat baik-baik saja, sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba bertahan dari penderitaan yang dirasakannya.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

 _Percakapan Kecil Kita_ olehOwldio

Alternate Universe. OOC!Eli.

* * *

Chapter 4–Ayase Eli

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu nama Kousaka Honoka muncul begitu saja dalam halaman-halaman ceritaku di kota kecil ini, menggeser nama sang pemeran utama—Ayase Eli—dalam cerita itu—hanya dalam beberapa halaman itu saja aku sudah merasakan adanya jarak lebar yang memisahkan aku dan Umi. Kousaka Honoka atau pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Honoka itu adalah teman sekelas Umi, ketua osis yang periang dan mudah mendapatkan teman—sepertiku, tidak, tidak, aku ketua osis yang kaku dan selalu terlihat dingin, bahkan sebagian dari siswi di sekolahku dulu sangat membenciku, tapi untuk berbagai macam alasan aku juga mempunyai _fans club_ tersendiri, iya, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mempunyai _fansclub_ sendiri. Kemunculan Kousaka Honoka membuat jarak dalam hubunganku dengan Sonoda Umi semakin mengecil. Aku harus mencari alasan untuk bertemu gadis yang melihatku nyaris membunuh diriku sendiri itu, sementara orang-orang dengan mudahnya bercengkrama dengan gadis itu.

Sudah dua minggu sejak aku menjauhi Sonoda Umi, setelah sebelumnya bertekad untuk mencari tahu alasan Sonoda Umi melakukan aksi bunuh diri saat itu. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Umi juga melakukan hal yang sama, gadis berambut panjang itu mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali tak sengaja melihatku—mungkin dia risih. Seharusnya memang percakapan kecil yang terjadi sebelumnya kujaga dengan erat, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga hal yang sangat simpel seperti itu? Cukup menyapanya, bertanya kabarnya, bagaimana dia melalui harinya, dan mengucapkan sampai bertemu esok hari—itu saja sudah cukup kan? Iya, semudah itu, tapi kenyataannya sesulit mengerjakan ujian masuk universitas. Dari pada percakapan kecil aku lebih banyak membuang tenagaku untuk menceritakan hal yang tak masuk akal, menggoda Umi, dan bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa hidupku cuma permainan semata dan tidak ada yang lebih baik di dunia ini dari pada kehidupan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Mereka selalu tampak bahagia dan aku selalu ternggelam dalam permainan kata di kepalaku. Aku bukanlah orang yang kau lihat kemarin dan esok. Makanya aku berusaha untuk terlihat sok akrab. Aku tidak sebaik yang orang lain kira.

Dari atas balkon kamar aku menatap ke arah lautan, sekilas aku teringat peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku nyaris bunuh diri karena tak lolos ujian masuk universitas favoritku. Aku tertawa—mentertawai aksi bodohku. Kupandang lagi laut itu, warna birunya mengingatkanku pada Sonoda Umi, Umi memiliki aroma seperti lautan dan dia selalu memakai benda yang berwarna biru. Namanya juga berarti laut. Kenapa aku merasa harus berteman dengan gadis itu? Niatku datang kemari adalah untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu pada penduduk lokal yang sudah _expert_ dalam segala hal di kota ini? Mungkin aku kesepian, mungkin aku hanya ingin melanjutkan permainan hidupku kemudian berkata semuanya adalah takdir yang sudah diatur.

"Aaargh!" teriakku kesal.

"Sudah berapa hari kau mengurung diri?" tanya kerabatku ketika dia memasuki kamarku sambil menyajikan makanan untukku. "Setelah membuang tiga bulan waktu belajarmu dan kau akhirnya merasa lebih baik selama beberapa minggu terakhir, kemudian menjadi seperti ini lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Eli. Ini, makanlah, aku biasanya tidak sebaik ini, tapi aku simpati melihatmu yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang sakau. Makanlah yang banyak." Kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari kamarku setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat itu, dari kejauhan samar-samar aku dapat mendengarnya menyemangatiku. "Cepatlah baikan dan jadilah Eli yang biasanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Eli yang biasanya?" gumamku. Bagaimana Ayase Eli yang biasanya? Apakah Ayase Eli yang biasanya itu adalah Ayase Eli yang dingin, berwibawa, dan tegas, seperti Ayase Eli ketika menjabat menjadi ketua osis dulu? Ataukah Ayase Eli yang biasanya itu adalah Ayase Eli yang berbicara banyak hal, mesum—coret itu—ramah, dan periang? Yang mana kah Ayase Eli yang biasanya itu?

Kutatap kembali lautan biru itu, aku kembali memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini—setelah semua masa transisi ini aku harus bergerak untuk belajar kan? Tapi aku terus menunda-nunda semua itu. Seakan hari esok datang tanpa membawa beban, padahal hari esok membawa tekanan yang membuatku lebih stress dari pada sekarang. Kutarik napasku panjang, lalu aku berteriak kembali, kini sekuat tenaga. Aku berharap teriakanku membawa tekanan yang kurasakan ini pergi.

Setelah memakan makanan yang disiapkan oleh kerabatku, kuputuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah setelah dua minggu mendekam diri di dalam kamar. Kuikat rambut pirangku kebelakang. "Selamat pagi." Sapaku.

"Ya, selamat pagi—" dia menatapku bingung. "A-ada apa denganmu hari ini?!"

Aku tersenyum simpul padanya. "Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Kau ... berbeda?" ucapnya. Kerabatku menatapku dari atas kebawah heran, mencoba mencari hal yang berbeda padaku seperti yang diucapkannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba saja terkena geger otak?"

"Tidak mungkin kan?" jawabku dengan wajah datar. "Aku mau belajar dulu ke perpustakaan, aku akan pulang sore nanti."

"Ayase Eli!" panggilnya.

Kutolehkan wajahku padanya. "Iya?"

"Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita pada Ayase senior ini, Eli. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang membuat beban pikiranmu bertambah ya."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan.

Dalam perjalanan, kutatap dermaga kecil di dekat laut tempatku pernah berbincang dengan Sonoda Umi. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok Sonoda Umi tengah duduk sendirian di ujung dermaga itu. Kulirik arlojiku, seharusnya jam segini jam sekolah sudah dimulai. Pasti dia membolos lagi.

Ah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan menjadi Ayase Eli yang biasanya. Ayase Eli yang biasanya adalah Ayase Eli yang dingin dan tak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, Ayase Eli yang hanya mengenal Tojo Nozomi dan Yazawa Nico. Kulirik lagi dermaga itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sonoda Umi tak melompat ke lautan. Diluar dugaanku Sonoda Umi melambaikan tangannya begitu mata kami beradu pandang—tunggu dulu, bukannya Sonoda Umi sedang menjauhiku? Kualihkan pandanganku dengan cepat, mungkin Umi sedang melambaikan tangannya pada temannya yang ada dibelakangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi dermaga. Tujuanku adalah perpustakaan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa hingga tes masuk selanjutnya. Aku tidak seharusnya terikat dengan kehidupan di kota kecil ini terlalu lama. Karena saat waktunya telah tiba, perpisahan itu akan lebih menyakitkan ...

* * *

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

Fanfic ini ditulis setelah terkena writeblock dan hiatus, saya kehilangan inti ceritanya, jadi mungkin beberapa chapter dibelakang akan diperbaiki atau chapter ke depannya akan menyesuaikan chapter yang telah diupload. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Ayase Eli (2)

_365 hari tidak akan terasa lama_ ... begitulah kalimat yang dikatakan oleh kerabatku beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku baru saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, kalimat itu terus terngiang di dalam kepalaku bak kaset rusak. Konsentrasiku buyar saat sosok Sonoda Umi tiba-tiba saja muncul bersamaan dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Kututup buku tebal yang ada di hadapanku, buku itu sedang kupelajari untuk tes ujian nantinya, isinya sangat mudah untuk dimengerti—seharusnya begitu sampai aku kehilangan fokusku untuk belajar.

Kutarik napasku panjang, lalu melirik ke arah arlojiku, masih jam makan siang, namun sudah saatnya aku pulang. Meskipun sebelumnya aku mengatakan akan pulang sore pada kerabatku, aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua penampakan yang ada di dalam kepalaku ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Aku terus berjalan, hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak menatap dermaga kecil di pinggir laut. "Apa dia akhirnya pergi ke sekolah ya?" gumamku. Setengah hatiku masih memikirkan Sonoda Umi yang beberapa jam lalu duduk sendirian di sana. Kuhela napasku, lalu melanjutkan jalanku.

Di perempatan jalan menuju rumahku, aku melihat Sonoda Umi berdiri di sana. Dari seberang jalan tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat wajahnya menatapku dengan serius, ingin rasanya tubuhku untuk berputar kembali menuju ke perpustakaan, namun niatku untuk berjalan kembali sama sekali tak kunjung datang. Aku hanya terpaku dipinggiran jalan, memikirkan bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengan Sonoda Umi yang mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan itu.

"Kau menghindariku?" gadis itu kini sudah berada di hadapanku, menatap lekat wajahku, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban yang sudah jelas dari pertanyaannya. Kupalingkan wajahku. "Kenapa?" dia kembali bertanya. Tak kujawab satu pertanyaan pun yang dia lontarkan. Aku terus saja memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau membenciku ya?" Sonoda Umi memunggungi diriku.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Lantas kenapa kau menjauhiku Ayase- _san_? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapaku lagi? Setelah semua pembicaraan kecil yang kita lakukan, aku jadi merasa sedikit kesepian saat kau menjauhiku."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau kesepian?" ulangku.

Umi menutup mulutnya. "Sedikit!" koreksi nya.

"Maafkan aku," kusentuh pundak Umi yang masih memunggungiku, "Umi?" panggilku. "Eh? Kenapa menangis?"

Aku dapat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi milik Sonoda Umi, gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikannya, namun aku sudah duluan melihat air mata itu. "Aku senang kau tak membenciku, Ayase- _san_." Dia menutup wajahnya. "Jangan lihat aku yang sedang menangis ini, Eli- _san_."

Apa katanya tadi? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia memanggilku Eli?! Eli! Dia memanggil namaku. Aku senang sekali! Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah telah menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas—iya, aku yang menghindarinya, Umi sama sekali tak menghindariku, bahkan dia mencoba untuk terus menyapaku setiap kami tak sengaja berjumpa.

Kenapa? Aku yang duluan mendekatinya, aku yang memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya, ya, memang tidak salah jika aku juga yang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan interaksiku lagi dengannya, tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Hanya karena aku bertemu dengan Kousaka Honoka? Aku benar-benar kekanakan ya. Lagi pula, Umi bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, aku juga begitu. Tapi di sini aku yang memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Umi, aku bertekad untuk dekat dengannya. Kenapa aku harus melanggar janjiku sendiri? Maafkan aku Umi.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakku. Umi menanggukkan kepalanya. Kami berdua berjalan bersama, berbincang seperti biasanya.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

 _Percakapan Kecil Kita_ oleh Owldio

Alternate Universe. OOC!Eli.

* * *

Chapter 5–Ayase Eli (2)

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ucapku, kuletakkan barang-barang bawaanku ke atas meja di depan pintu masuk, kemudian kubuka sepatuku, mataku tak sengaja melihat sepasang sepatu asing yang berada di depan pintu masuk itu.

"Eli? Sudah pulang? Selamat datang." Kerabatku menyapaku dari arah dapur.

"Ada tamu ya?" tanyaku. Aku mengambil beberapa majalah yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk lalu berjalan memasuki ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah itu.

Sebuah suara tak asing terdengar ditelingaku. "Hai Eli, apa kabar?" tanyanya.

Kuangkat wajahku, memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat dua ke bawah, gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahku. "Nozomi?" dengan cepat aku melangkah ke arahnya, membuka tanganku lebar-lebar dan memeluknya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tumben kau memelukku duluan Eli." Nozomi tertawa.

Kulepaskan pelukanku darinya. "Eh, kau tidak suka ya?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu, rasanya aneh saja," Nozomi mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana belajarmu? Kau belajar dengan baik kan?" tanya Nozomi.

"Belajar? Dia nyaris saja membunuh dirinya sendiri begitu tiba di sini, dari pada belajar, dia lebih banyak membuang waktunya untuk bermain dan memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna." Jawaban yang tak kurapkan itu terlontar dari mulut kerabatku, dengan cepat aku menutup telinga Nozomi dan menatap kerabatku dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak benar, aku benar-benar sedang belajar dengan giat kok!" ralatku. "Ngomong-ngomong Nozomi, sedang apa kau di sini?" kualihkan pembicaraan yang akan berujung ceramah itu menjadi sekedar basa-basi. Nozomi tertawa, dia memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Kuambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, itu surat dari kerabatku yang tinggal di daerah sini, mereka memintaku untuk membantu di kuil mereka nanti." Jawab Nozomi.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku mengerti. Tak heran Nozomi pernah mengurusi sebuah kuil sebelumnya saat berada di Tokyo, ternyata dia sudah memiliki keahlian ini sejak kecil. "Jadi kau akan tinggal lama di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh tidak, paling kurang seminggu? Aku hanya akan di sini selama festival laut saja."

"Festival ... laut?" kumiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti, lalu menatap ke arah kerabatku yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur, mencoba mencari jawaban darinya.

Seakan mengerti tatapanku, kerabatku berkata. "Oh, aku tidak memberitahukanmu ya Eli? Setahun sekali, kota ini mengadakan festival laut, jadi nanti akan ada kembang api, kunjungan ke kuil yang di bukit itu, dan persembahan untuk dewa laut. Seharusnya kau tahu _sih_ , kan kau pernah tinggal di sini waktu masih kecil."

"Aku tinggal di luar negeri saat masih kecil," ralatku.

Festival laut ya ... kalau aku mengajak Sonoda Umi berdua saja ke sana apa dia mau ya? Pikirku. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin dia mau kan? Hah, apa-apaan aku ini.

"Kau kenapa Eli?"

"Eh?" kagetku. Kutatap Nozomi yang memandangku aneh. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tumben sekali seorang Ayase Eli memikirkan sesuatu sampai melamun begitu ... kau seperti orang lain saja Eli." Kata Nozomi. "Kau berubah ya."

"Kan!" kerabatku menunjuk Nozomi. "Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, dia benar-benar berubah sejak bertemu dengan Sonoda Umi di laut saat itu!"

Eh? Dari mana dia tahu? Apa aku tanpa sadar menceritakan semua masalahku padanya? Semuanya?! Tidak mungkin, dia pasti menguping saat aku sedang berbicara sendiri di dalam kamar. Kerabat yang luar biasa. Luar biasa mengerikannya.

Nozomi hanya tertawa, gadis itu kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Oh, aku harus segera pulang, terima kasih jamuannya Ayase- _san_." Nozomi bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai ketemu di festival laut Eli."

"Ah ... iya. Hati-hati." Jawabku.

"Kau tak ingin mengantarnya?"

"Tidak perlu, aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?! Sudahlah, makan siang dulu sana."

* * *

Malam tiba dengan cepat, baru saja siang tadi aku bertemu dengan Nozomi dan saat aku menutup mata lalu membukanya kembali, malam telah hadir mengganti sore yang terlewat dalam pandanganku. Kubuka jendela kamarku yang telah tertutup rapat selama seminggu terakhir, jendela yang menghadap langsung ke kamar milik Sonoda Umi itu kini terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan angin malam untuk masuk menyejukkan ruangan pengap itu.

Kuperhatikan tingkap yang tertutup rapat dari jendela kamarku, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat cahaya menembus keluar dari celah-celahnya. "Umi ..." kupanggil nama gadis pemilik jendela kamar yang tertutup itu dengan lembut. "Kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ah, kenapa aku ... kenapa aku bahagia bisa berbicara lagi dengannya? "Selamat malam ya, Sonoda Umi." Bisikku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu saat melihat ke arah kamarku?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar dari arah bawah, dengan rasa penasaran kudongakkan kepalaku melewati jendela, di bawah sana Sonoda Umi berdiri sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. "Umi. Umi. Umi." Panggilku sambil setengah berteriak.

Umi mengangkat telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. " _Ssst_. Jangan keras-keras."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dalam bisu.

Umi menggerakkan tangannya, "Aku sedang bersembunyi." Jawabnya dalam bahasa isyarat.

"Bersembunyi dari apa?" tanyaku dalam balutan penasaran. Umi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyilangkan tangannya, kemudian dia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku mengernyit alisku tak mengerti maksud dari isyarat yang dilakukannya.

Merasa angin malam semakin sejuk, kututup jendela itu rapat-rapat. Kuhela napasku dalam. Tirai jendela masih kubiarkan terbuka dengan alasan aku akan dapat melihat Umi kalau-kalau dia kembali ke kamarnya. Namun berjam-jam pun aku memperhatikan keluar jendela itu, kamar itu masih tetap saja gelap seperti tak berpenghuni. Bosan menunggu, kemudian aku menutup tirai kamarku.

Kututup mataku, berpikir tentang Sonoda Umi yang penuh dengan rahasia. Sikapnya, gaya bicaranya, kesehariannya, semuanya tak dapat kutebak dengan mudah. Hari ini mungkin dia sedang membolos sekolah, tapi besok dia mungkin akan bersekolah seperti biasa. Terkadang dia memasang wajah sinis, namun terkadang dia menunjukkan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu terkadang menjawabku dengan ketus, tapi dia juga akan menjawabku dengan lembut nantinya. Semua tentangnya sangat misterius.

Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, sekolah itu belum mengganti ke seragam musim semi ya? Aneh saja melihat Sonoda Umi masih mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya. Eh, atau itu adalah seragam musim seminya? Seragam lengkap dengan jas itu adalah seragam musim semi sekolah itu? Yang benar saja? Aku pasti akan merasa kepanasan memakainya di musim semi dan musim panas nanti, kecuali aku ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tak akan menggunakan seragam musim dingin pada cuaca sepanas itu. Tunggu dulu, menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa Sonoda Umi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sesuatu rahasia besar yang tak ingin diketahui oleh orang-orang. Kalau benar dia sedang menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dan aku mengetahuinya, apa aku harus ikut campur?

* * *

 _ **Percakapan selanjutnya?**_


End file.
